Raja yang Terluka
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/Ini bukan soal perang, tapi mereka yang menjadi korban perang. Mereka hanyalah korban dari dendam dan kebencian yang tak berujung./Inspirated by Totto-chan's Children: A Goodwill Journey to the Children of the World. Mind to RnR?


**Ini bukan soal perang, tapi mereka yang menjadi korban perang.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raja yang Terluka by JIRO**

**Inspirated by Totto-chan's Children: A Goodwill Journey to the Children of the World by Tetsuko Kuroyanagi**

**Summary: Republish/Ini bukan soal perang, tapi mereka yang menjadi korban perang. Mereka hanyalah korban dari dendam dan kebencian yang tak berujung./Inspirated by Totto-chan's Children: A Goodwill Journey to the Children of the World. Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: out of character, semi canon, typos as always, etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru's Point of View

Ini tugas pertamaku semenjak peperangan antara Konoha dan Akatsuki terjadi. Perlahan-lahan kota yang hancur mulai dibangun meskipun dengan peralatan sederhana. Desaku, Konohagakure mengalami rusak parah, namun beruntung desa mempunyai pekerja yang hebat dan aliansi dengan desa lain.

Pagi ini aku harus berangkat menuju sebuah desa terpencil 350 kilometer dari wilayah Sunagakure. Desa yang menjadi korban perang saudara tak berujung. Heran, setelah desaku sudah damai, masih saja ada yang mengalami peperangan. Di sana aku dan rekanku beserta ninja medis diminta mengevakuasi korban—yang kebanyakan anak-anak dan wanita—menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Kedengarannya memang sepele, namun bahaya dapat mengintai sewaktu-waktu dari pihak lawan.

Seperti biasa aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Temari, istriku dengan mengecup keningnya dan putri kecilku dalam gendongan ibunya. Dengan gemas kucubit pipi gembulnya seraya berkata, "Ayah akan segera pulang."

Perjalanan ini memakan waktu lebih lama. Mengingat perjalanan menuju Sunagakure, Desa kelahiran Temari saja sudah memakan sekitar dua sampai tiga hari. Ditambah dengan teriknya matahari membuatku merasa jengah. Kami kehausan, namun kami juga harus menghemat persediaan air mengingat tak ada sumber air di padang gersang ini. Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan pasir putih yang sangat kering sehingga ketika angin berhembus butiran-butirannya juga ikut terbang.

Sekitar lima hari kami menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan. Sesampainya di tampat pengungsian—yang seperti sebuah sekolah satu tingkat dan sudah hampir rusak parah—kami sudah harus mengevakuasi korban perang. Di sini kebanyakan pengungsi adalah anak-anak dan wanita. Terdapat 15 ruangan yang setiap ruang terdiri dari 40 orang. Anak-anak di sini tampak kurus karena kekurangan makanan dan air. Memang, persediaan makanan dan air sangatlah sulit. Persediaan makanan yang ada hanyalah bubur ransum. Untuk mendapatkan air mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam dan harus berjalan selama kurang lebih enam sampai tujuh kilometer.

Benar-benar kondisi yang mengerikan. Aku membayangkan bagaimana aku dalam posisi mereka. Aku pasti sudah menyerah.

Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Karena tiba-tiba saja bom meledak dari salah satu tembok yang sudah menuju batas rusak. Tentu saja suasana yang tenang tadi menjadi sesuatu yang menegangkan. Semua orang berhamburan menyelamatkan diri dan anak-anak. Aku dan rekanku berusaha mengatur evakuasi supaya tak ada yang terpisah. Dengan suara bom yang bertautan, teriakan ibu-ibu dan anak-anak serta bayi yang menangis tiada henti, sungguh memekakkan telinga. Sekolah ini menjadi hancur berantakan dengan kobaran api yang menyala-nyala.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Padahal di tempat ini hanya ada manusia tak berdosa yang tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka hanyalah korban.

"Shikamaru, tolong awasi di belakang! Sepertinya ada beberapa bocah yang tak bisa menyelamatkan diri di bangunan sekolah!" Kotetsu—salah satu rekanku—menginterupsi dengan seorang ibu yang menggendong seorang bayi kurus. Aku memandang sebentar ibu muda itu. Perawakannya seperti Temari, namun dia lebih kurus dan tak terawat. Sepertinya anaknya lah yang belum menyelamatkan diri.

Aku segera berlari kembali ke arah bangunan yang sedang dalam penghancuran dengan bom kertas. Sepertinya mereka menempelkan banyak bom kertas dalam bangunan itu dan menyambungkannya dengan semacam benang cakra dan akan meledak jika benang cakra utama dipotong. Benar-benar kejam.

Aku berlari menerobos kobaran api. Udara yang panas ditambah dengan panasnya api. Tubuhku serasa sudah berada dalam panggangan ikan bakar. Dibolak-balik dan dolesi mentega. Memang nikmat, namun bagaimana jika ikan itu digantikan dengan tubuh manusia? Betapa mengerikannya dunia ini.

Aku menemukan dua orang bocah, laki-laki dan perempuan yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan yang belum sepenuhnya terbakar api. Keduanya memandangku dengan diam, tak menangis. Hanya saja tubuh mereka gemetar karena takut. Si laki-laki sepertinya adalah sang kakak kelihatan dari caranya melindungi si perempuan. "Tenanglah, paman akan menolong kalian. Kalian akan segera keluar dari sini." Aku memang tak pandai menenangkan orang lain, apalagi terhadap anak kecil. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku berkata lembut dan penuh keyakinan seperti yang diajarkan Temari dan ibuku. Segera mungkin kubawa mereka keluar dari tempat yang bagi mereka adalah neraka sebelum bom kertas yang tersisa meledak.

Namun, keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padaku. Saat hampir melewati pintu, bom meledak. Seluruh bangunan sudah terbakar, kami terperangkap. Dua anak yang kugendong—yang semula hanya diam dalam ketakutan—mulai menangis. Aku menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Tak kutemukan jalan yang bisa dilewati, setidaknya aku hanya ingin membebaskan dua anak ini.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Jurus bayanganku tak berfungsi di tempat ini. Aku bahkan tak punya jurus pengendali air, kalaupun bisa aku juga tak bisa menemukan air. Kobaran api semakin menjilat kemana-mana. Aku hampir kehilangan oksigen, begitupula dengan dua anak ini. Kudekap erat mereka supaya mendapat perlindungan, supaya ketakutan mereka memudar. Namun, ketakutan itu tak bisa hilang sebelum mereka bisa keluar dari tempat ini atau mati bersama api.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah, kita akan segera keluar dari—UHUK!" Aku tak bisa menahan lagi. Bau asap itu sudah merusak penciumanku.

Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah merasa sebuntu ini. Otakku sama sekali tak berfungsi seiring dengan menipisnya persediaan oksigen. Di tengah keputusasaanku, aku melihat bayangan samar-samar dua orang mendekat ke arahku. Awalnya kupikir itu adalah fatamorgana dan pertanda hidupku—dan dua bocah ini—hampir menuju batas akhir. Namun tidak! Itu bukan fatamorgana, itu adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Mereka berlari terengah-engah menghampiriku. Aku sudah hampir kehilangan nafas saat dua orang itu meneriakkan namaku.

"Shikamaru! Lompatlah!" Kotetsu menunjuk ke sebuah api yang nyalanya tak begitu tinggi. Dengan sisa nafas dan tenaga aku menuju ke sana. Dalam keadaan seperti ini rasanya sulit untuk melompati kobaran jago merah itu. Tingginya sudah hampir satu setengah meter. Apalagi aku menggendong dua bocah.

"Izumo-_san_! Kotetsu-_san_! Tangkap anak-anak ini! Aku akan melempar mereka dari sini!" aku berteriak pada mereka. Agak konyol memang, tapi tak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Biarpun sakit, tapi rasa sakit yang akan mereka rasakan tak sebanding dengan menghadapi kematian. Pertama yang kulempar adalah si perempuan, karena ia sudah kelihatan hampir pingsan. Izumo-san menangkapnya dengan baik. Selanjutnya adalah si laki-laki, tubuhnya agak gemuk tapi juga tidak kurus.

Yang tersisa adalah diriku yang masih terjebak. Aku benar-benar sudah hampir kehilangan oksigen. Penglihatanku memudar. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan melihat dunia yang serba putih dan tentunya berada di alam lain. Dalam penglihatanku yang seadanya aku bisa melihat Kotetsu berteriak padaku untuk melompat melewati api yang menyala itu. Tingginya sudah mencapai dua meter.

'Mustahil,' batinku, 'dengan tenaga seperti ini?'

Tapi entah apa yang mendorongku untuk tetap melakukannya. Apapun resikonya. Begitu sampai di seberang aku sudah terbaring di atas pasir panas dalam keadaan hampir pingsan. Sebagian tubuhku terbakar, rasanya panas sekali. Hal terakhir yang kulihat—dalam keadaan samar-samar—adalah Kotetsu dan Izumo yang menghampiriku dan berusaha memadamkan api yang hampir membakar tubuhku dengan jaket Jounin-nya. Setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi putih.

"Shikamaru!"

**-Naruto-**

Aku terbangun karena suara keramain yang mengusik telingaku. Perlahan kedua kelopak mataku terbuka. Rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali dan sekujur tubuhku sebelah kiri dari tangan sampai kaki rasanya seperti meleleh. Aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku.

"Sudah sadar hei jenius pemalas?" suara itu ... Kotetsu-_san_.

"I-ini dimana?" aku mengucek mataku dengan tangan kanan, karena tangan kiriku tak bisa bergerak karena perban.

"Di _camp_ pengungsian. Dua ratus kilometer dari sekolah pengungsian kemarin."

"Kemarin? Jadi aku?"

"Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari. Mungkin kau kehabisan oksigen waktu itu. Tapi untunglah kau segera bertindak, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah di dunia yang berbeda. Dan aku juga salut dengan keberanianmu menolong anak itu." Kotetsu-_san_ menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku hanya diam aku baru teringat dengan dua bocah itu. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Atau?

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Seakan mengerti raut mukaku, Kotetsu-_san_ menjelaskan keadaan dua anak itu padaku. "Yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan adalah kau. Kau mengalami luka bakar di sebagian tubuhmu, tapi tak begitu parah sih," ujarnya, "mungkin kau hanya butuh istirahat beberapa waktu saja."

"Seberapa lama ini akan pulih?" aku memandang tubuhku yang terbalut perban.

"Yah, sampai lukanya mengering. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Sampai nanti." Kotetsu-_san_ meninggalkanku di tenda korban perang yang terluka, termasuk aku dan beberapa rekanku.

Aku kembali berbaring dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bermalasan di tempat ini. Dengan kondisi seperti ini aku hanya akan memperlambat urusan saja. Aku masih mencoba tidur, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa berlarut dalam mimpiku. Aku bangkit perlahan, menahan rasa sakit. Mengambil kruk di samping tempat tidur darurat dan mulai berjalan-jalan. Tak kuindahkan peringatan dari Kotetsu-_san_ dan para ninja medis bahwa aku harus istirahat.

Aku pergi ke tenda sebelah. Tenda yang lumayan besar berdiri dengan empat tiang sebagai penyangga. Cukup untuk ditinggali berapa puluh anak-anak dan wanita. Di sini ada empat tenda besar yang dipersiapkan untuk tempat tinggal sementara rakyat sipil dan satu tenda lagi untuk ninja medis.

Di sini aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang bermain, namun ada juga yang diam di sudut tenda. Ibu-ibu menggendong dan menenangkan anak-anak mereka yang menangis. Aku jadi teringat dua bocah yang kuselamatkan. Kutengok kepala ke kanan dan kiri, mungkin saja mereka ada di sini. Namun sayang, dua bocah itu tak kutemukan.

Aku berbalik hendak kembali ke tendaku, namun seseorang mencolek kakiku. Aku menoleh dan kudapati dua bocah yang kucari tadi memandangiku dengan tersenyum, meskipun wajah mereka kusam dan tak terawat tapi mereka terlihat sangat manis.

"Paman, terima kasih." Si anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan itu memamerkan gigi putihnya, sedangkan si anak perempuan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandangku dengan wajah tersipu. Aku mengacak rambut si anak laki-laki dan jongkok dengan agak kesulitan untuk menjajari tinggi bocah itu.

"Sama-sama," jawabku, "Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Tak apa, Paman. Hanya saja—lihat!" dia memamerkan lengannya yang diperban, "Aku mendapat luka di lengan kiriku!" aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban bocah itu. Begitu semangat padahal luka yang diderita cukup parah untuk anak seusianya.

"Kenta-_kun_! Miki-_chan_—Ah!" aku dan dua bocah itu menoleh ketika suara itu mendekat ke arah kami. Wanita itu menghampiri kami—tepatnya dua bocah itu. "_Ano_, kau orang yang waktu itu menyelamatkan anakku?" kujawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan kepala. Begitu melihat reaksiku, dia langsung mengucapkan terima kasih secara bertubi-tubi.

"_Arigatou_, Tuan! _Hontou ni arigatou_! Kalau bukan karena Anda, anakku mungkin tak ada di sini sekarang." Berkali-kali dia membungkukkan badannya, aku jadi merasa tak nyaman.

"Aa, _douita nee_. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Ta-tapi Tuan terluka." dia melihat bagian tubuhku yang terbalut perban.

"Aha, tak apa-apa. Mungkin beberapa hari juga sembuh."

**-Naruto-**

Malam ini entah mengapa aku sulit untuk memejamkan mata. Badanku tak bisa leluasa untuk bergerak karena badanku yang terbatas pergerakan. Aku bangkit dari tidurku, kuusap pelan keringat yang mengalir melalui pelipisku. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang dingin karena biasanya suhu udara daerah gurun di malam hari adalah dingin. Tapi entah kulitku ini sedang eror aku malah merasakan panas.

Di tempat yang menurutku tak menyenangkan ini, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Temari. Sudah hampir seminggu aku dikirim kemari, namun aku sudah merasakan rindu padanya, dan juga putri kecilku, Sunao. Ah, sedang apa mereka ya? Mungkin sedang terlelap dalam kasur yang nyaman dan selimut hangat. Bukan di tempat yang gersang seperti ini.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, akupun memutuskan untuk menulis surat kepada Temari. Surat itu kutulis semalaman karena aku tak begitu pandai merangkai kata-kata dan aku sempat kebingungan dengan apa yang akan kutulis selain keadaanku dan rasa rinduku padanya dan keluargaku.

Setelah hampir dua lembar kuisi kertas putih itu dengan beberapa kata kukirim surat itu dengan menggunakan jasa merpati. Semoga saja surat itu tak salah alamat. Setelah kukirim surat itu entah mengapa perasaanku terasa lebih baik dan aku merasa nyaman untuk tidur. Mungkin aku tak bisa tidur karena rindu dengan keluarga.

Selamat malam, Temari.

**-Naruto-**

Selama masa tugasku di sini, aku hanya menjadi guru dadakan bagi anak-anak di pengungsian ini. Terbatasnya jasa guru aku diminta untuk mengajari anak-anak itu beberapa teknik dasar seorang ninja dengan bantuan kepala desa. Karena keterbatasan gerakku ini, aku hanya menjalani tugas sepele namun sangat berat. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang menjadi guru sangat sepele. Namun, bagiku ini sama saja dengan menjalani misi tingkat A. Bayangkan saja kalau kau dikelilingi anak-anak yang kebanyakan bersifat bandel dan berisik. Suasana yang membuatku jengah. Merepotkan sekali.

Namun entah karena apa, perasaan itu terasa lain di penampungan ini. Di sini aku belajar banyak dari anak-anak pengungsian. Tentang kesederhanaan dan kerja keras.

Pertama, mereka hanya disediakan tenda sederhana untuk belajar, walaupun kebanyakan mereka praktik di luar tenda. Berbeda dengan masa sekolahku dulu yang disediakan tempat layak—bahkan lebih dari layak—tapi aku tak bisa memanfaatkannya.

Kedua, saat selesai belajar mereka sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Mereka harus mencari persediaan minum atau mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan. Padahal persediaan minum hanya bisa didapat jika sudah berjalan sekitar lima kilometer dari tempat pengungsian. Dan bantuan makanan tak setiap hari datang, mengingat jauhnya lokasi dan medan yang dilalui. Kontras dengan kehidupanku yang serba praktis.

Namun, meski dalam kondisi serba kekurangan, senyum ceria mereka tetap mengembang. Tak pernah mereka mengeluh tentang kondisi mereka. Hanya kadang mereka berkata sesuatu yang membuat hatiku miris.

Suatu ketika aku mengadakan sesi cerita dengan mereka. Kami duduk berkeliling setengah lingkaran dengan aku berada di antara mereka.

"Kenta-_kun_, apa cita-citamu?" aku bertanya pada bocah yang waktu itu kuselamatkan.

"Aku ingin tinggal di tempat yang nyaman bersama ibu, Miki dan teman-teman."

Sungguh, aku miris mendengarnya. Biasanya anak-anak akan bercita-cita sebagai ninja medis atau semacamnya. Tapi mereka ... Keinginan mereka hanya satu, impian mereka hanya satu ... tinggal di tempat yang nyaman. Aku beralih ke anak lain, dan rata-rata jawaban mereka hampir sama dengan Kenta. Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri yang selama ini hanya berpangku tangan.

Mereka hanya anak-anak, namun cita-cita mereka sangatlah mulia.

**-Naruto-**

Hari ini tepat satu bulan aku mendapat misi mengevakuasi korban perang. Saatnya aku kembali ke Desa lantaran masa kerjaku sudah habis. Aku dan rekan-rekanku sudah harus kembali ke Konoha. Kebetulan, lukaku juga mulai sembuh. Kruk yang setiap hari bersamaku kini kutinggalkan. Tapi rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan penampungan ini. Apalagi aku sudah mulai akrab dengan anak-anak di sini, sekarang aku sudah harus berpisah dengan mereka.

Kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kepala suku. Dia banyak membantu kami menyelesaikan misi. Tentu saja aku juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak-anak pengungsian yang selama ini kubimbing dan kuajarkan teknik menjadi ninja.

Kenta, Miki dan anak-anak lain mengantar kepulangan kami. Raut wajah mereka nampak tak rela jika aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku menghampiri Kenta dan Miki, mereka yang kelihatan hampir menangis ketika tiba waktunya aku pergi. Aku berjongkok menjajari tinggi dua bocah menggemaskan itu. Selama ini aku memang dekat dengan mereka bahkan mereka sudah kuanggap anak sendiri semenjak kejadian kebakaran itu. "Jangan menangis seperti itu, Paman akan mengunjungi kalian jika Paman ada waktu, kalau bisa akan ajak istri dan anak Paman supaya kalian punya teman baru."

"Sungguh?" mereka nampak antusias, meki entah kapan aku akan kembali lagi ke sini.

"Paman janji?" Miki menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil. Aku menautkan jari kelingkingku juga tanda aku akan menepati janjinya.

Aku bangkit dan menghampiri rekanku. Kotetsu-san yang pertama menghampiriku dan berbisik di dekat telingaku, "Wah, tak kusangka pemalas sepertimu bisa membuatku terharu." Dia mengusap sudut matanya yang tak basah. Aku tahu dia memang pura-pura menangis untuk mengejekku, tapi aku tak menghiraukan itu.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat mereka melambaikan tangan padaku dan berteriak '_Sayounara_' secara koor. Aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Aku tersenyum meski kini tenda itu sudah tak nampak lagi. Hanya puncaknya saja yang masih kelihatan. Aku berjalan kembali bersama rekanku untuk kembali ke Desa tercintaku. Meninggalkan penampungan yang memberiku pelajaran tentang menghargai hidup.

Mungkin saja, kemampuanku ini belum seberapa.

Aku juga tak sekuat anak-anak itu hingga bisa bertahan dalam kondisi menyakitkan.

Tapi, aku akan berusaha.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Melindungi semua Raja yang terluka.

Untuk masa depan mereka,

Dan masa depan tempat tinggal mereka.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
